


Unravel (And Expose Us For The Fools We Are)

by geckoholic



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Desperation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Dick and Jason attend a Wayne Enterprises event in the middle of Jason's heat, and almost make it to the end without sneaking away.Almost.





	Unravel (And Expose Us For The Fools We Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).

> Your requests were pretty straightforward, so aye, here we go. 
> 
> Beta-read by volavi. Thank you very much! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Pay No Mind" by Alter Bridge.

Jason is good at pretending. Not many people know this, and it's often assumed he's wearing his heart on his sleeve, got a short fuse. And he does, but he's also incredibly disciplined. He's good at hiding his hurts. And he's also excellent at hiding his heat. 

Dick watches him carefully, even when they split and roam the party, making conversation with Bruce's guests and business partners. None of them know that Jason _is_ Jason, of course, but he's become an official part of the family again, in the eyes of the public, by the way of being Dick's long term boyfriend. And as such, like all of them, he's a much sought after conversation partner at these events. Everyone knows, be friends with a Wayne kid, and you're a friend of Bruce Wayne. People keep trying. Greed is a strong motivator.

Right now, Jason is talking to the CEO of new supplier of Wayne Enterprises. Green energy. The guy seems nice. He's twice Jason's age. His wife and two near-adult daughters are roaming the floor, too. And yet Dick can't quiet the raging voice inside him that keeps insisting he should go over there and drag Jason somewhere quiet, spread him out and fuck him until he's no longer able to string more than two words together. It's pathetic. Jason is in the middle of his heat, when some other omegas are capable of little else than writhing in the sheets and calling out for their alpha to take them again and again and again, and there he is, looking for all the world like it's just any normal day. No cramps, no cravings, no pain from his currently unfulfilled arousal. And Dick, meanwhile, has a hard time not tearing through everyone who so much as glances in Jason's direction. 

In his defense, as his Alpha, Dick can smell said arousal from across the room. Hell, he'd be able to smell it from across the damn _city_, the sweet scent of Jason's need that's calling out for Dick and only Dick, mingled with Dick's own scent already from a few bouts earlier in the day. Dick is doing his best to carry it off without a hitch, too, of course, not lacking in the discipline department either, but it's getting increasingly difficult. 

The heiress of a media company is marching Dick's way. They went to school together. She's nice. Dick’s had enough, though. He throws a smile her way and cuts across the room in long strides. He puts his hands on Jason's shoulders from behind and enjoys the shiver that runs through his mate at the contact, making him lose the thread mid-sentence. He turns to glare at Dick; they both know that physical touch makes it that much harder for Jason to keep up the pretense. 

Dick directs a bright, slightly bashful smile at the green energy CEO. “I'm so sorry for the interruption, but I have to steal him away for a few minutes.” 

Green energy CEO chuckles and waves a hand. “You go on ahead. I was young and in love once, too.” 

The guy is almost painfully genuine, and if he suspects anything about their situation, he doesn't let it on. He toasts them with his champagne glass by the way of a goodbye, then disappears into the crowd without another word. 

Jason reels on Dick. “Okay, what the _fuck_. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to get through tonight already, without being enveloped by your scent or your hands on my body? We have maybe an hour left before we can just slip out quietly, and you decide to turn up the torment _now_?” 

Dick shrugs his shoulders. “You heard him. We're young and in love. We're practically expected to slip out to the bathroom for a quick fuck after dinner.” 

Jason's eyes go wide. He grits his teeth, staying quiet, but Dick can _feel_ his heart beat quickening, can sense the surge of irresistible need in his scent. He sucks in a breath and casts a glance at the people around him, and then he takes Dick's hand and leads him off the floor and towards the short hallway that leads to the restrooms. 

It's a terrible idea. Dick knows that. The momentary relief will be wonderful, but it will make their remaining stay at the party that much harder to bear. They're both game for terrible ideas, though, on occasion. 

Jason throws the door to the restroom shut behind them, barricades it with the garbage can, and then he's on Dick, tugging the pristine white shirt out of his expensive, bespoke dress pants. His fingertips touch the taut skin of Dick's stomach and Dick _does_ growl, gets to work on Jason's belt buckle in turn. They keep circling each other, stumbling backwards, and Jason's back hits the tiles in the exact moment Dick gets his pants unzipped and manages to pull them down beneath his ass, together with his boxer briefs. The latter have already been sporting a wet spot at the front, and Dick looks down, finding Jason's cock hard and leaking, curved up beautifully against his stomach. He gets a hand around it, thumb playing at the sensitive head, and Jason moans, a sound that vibrates with both lust and frustration. 

“Turn around,” he commands, and there are no words that could describe the intense rush of arousal that shoots through him when Jason obeys without hesitation, turns and braces himself against the wall with both hands, his stance wide enough that Dick can see the slick that's swiftly collecting between his legs. 

He can't resist reaching down, running his finger over Jason's hole, still hot and ready from previous rounds that seem far too long ago now, although it's only been a couple of hours. He dips a finger inside, testing the stretch, and Jason throws his head back to glare at him, a wordless demand. Dick leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss and undoes his own pants, shoving them down unceremoniously. Heat sex isn't about finesse; heat sex is a pressure valve that releases pent up need between mates, over and over until that overwhelming hunger for each other lessens for a while, and then doing it again once that need becomes unbearable again. 

Pants and underwear caught around his knees, Dick gives himself a few quick strokes and then rubs his cockhead against Jason's hole, causing the latter's breathing to hitch and producing a few muttered curses. He holds Jason in place with a hand on either side of his hips and drives into him in one long, unforgiving shove. Jason's body tightens around him and Jason cries out his name, loudly enough that anyone stuck outside the barricaded door might get a clue on who's keeping them out of the restroom. 

Setting a steady, torturous pace, Dick leans in to lick over the claiming bite on Jason's neck – the mark that says Jason belongs to him, that he belongs to Jason, that they both choose to give themselves to one another. Jason trembles against him and Dick adjusts the angle at which he's thrusting into Jason's body, fucking him faster. They can take their time later; each second he keeps Jason on the edge now will make it all the more difficult for him to regain his composure for the rest of the evening, and besides, if he keeps going much longer he won't be able to suppress his knot either. They can't afford to block off the restroom for an additional fifteen to twenty minutes while they wait for that to go down. 

His grip on Jason's hips like a vice, mouthing right beneath Jason's ear, Dick drives into him deeper, faster, and it isn't long until Jason comes, moaning Dick's name. Dick pulls out, to minimize the risk of a knot further, and spills onto Jason's ass and lower back instead, marking him in a different way. 

He'll complain about that good and proper once he's done riding out his orgasm, and they'll have to take a few additional minutes to clean him up, but for the moment, he leans back, taking his hands off the wall, and allows Dick to hold him while they both calm down, prepare themselves for another hour of pleasant conversation with people they wouldn't so much as stop to wave at if they randomly met them in the city on any other day. 

Another hour, and then they can go home and ride out the rest of Jason's heat as nature intended. As he rights his clothes, Dick tries not to think about that yet, about having Jason spread out naked on their bed, ready to be taken, hurling insults at Dick for taking too long. He grins, rights his necktie, and removes the garbage can from the door. 

They probably do look a bit disheveled as they join the partygoers again, but hey, whatever. Gives the tabloids something to write about in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
